Sábado,
by muselicious
Summary: um encontro furtivo e um chuveiro quente. / UA, NejiHina.


**SÁBADO**

 _Naruto pertence a Kishimoto-san._

Hinata aninhou a caneca entre as mãos delicadas, sentindo o calor exalar da cerâmica para sua pele. Ela correu os olhos pelo quarto, a penumbra acolhedora que envolvia o cômodo despertando um sorriso nela. Adorava manhãs escuras e frias. Os olhos dela pararam no homem adormecido, jogado de qualquer jeito na cama. Observou os cabelos castanhos esparramados sobre a fronha, os braços fortes ao redor do travesseiro e se controlou para não tocar-lhes, sem notar que suas faces não se avermelharam. Ela nunca corava quando estava perto dele.

O relógio acusava sete da manhã e ela achou melhor acordar logo Neji. Aproximou-se da cama, abaixando-se até que o rosto dos dois ficasse nivelado.

– Acorda, Comandante. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, passando os lábios de leve pela barba dele, pequena após um dia sem ser feita.

Afastou-se somente o suficiente e observou os olhos sonolentos dele abrindo-se devagar, focando-se nela. Ele levantou a mão e colocou-a sobre o rosto de Hinata, o polegar acariciando a bochecha dela suavemente.

– Não acredito que você acordou antes de mim. – Ele zombou, a voz pesada de sono, o sotaque arrastado.

– E te fiz café – Hinata revirou os olhos, divertida, e levantou-se, gesticulando na direção do recipiente que detinha a bebida matinal. – Mas só café mesmo, que é pra não te deixar mal acostumado.

– Ah. – Neji sentou-se, jogando os pés pra fora da cama. Hinata gostava de observá-lo despertando, o ritual que ele sempre seguia inconscientemente: Sentava-se, passava a mão pelo rosto e cabelo de uma forma quase brusca, e, quando tinha café, tomava tudo em um gole só. Era por isso que, apesar de sempre acordar atrasada, às vezes ela fazia questão de levantar mais cedo e preparar café.

Mas é claro que ele não sabia disso. Se ele soubesse, a graça se perderia.

– Tem alguma roupa minha aqui? – Ela perguntou, indo para o banheiro. Conhecia aquela residência como se fosse sua, com seus tons pastéis e decoração minimalista que eram tão característicos de Neji – Eu não trouxe nada ontem.

– Deve ter. Sempre tem. – A voz dele foi ficando longe.

– Pois tem que parar de ter – Ela replicou, prendendo o cabelo no alto da cabeça e escorregando a camiseta dele para fora do corpo, parada em frente ao chuveiro. – O que você vai falar se alguém achar minhas coisas por aí?

– O que você fala quando alguém encontra as minhas coisas no seu apartamento? – A resposta veio antes de ela sequer ligar a água. Ela sorriu e girou o registro, a mão estendida para sentir a temperatura do banho antes de entrar.

– Hinata – A voz estava tão perto que ela se assustou. Virou-se e viu Neji na porta, uma expressão aborrecida no rosto.

– O que? – Ela perguntou, finalmente achando a temperatura ideal e entrando debaixo d'água.

– Hoje é sábado. – A voz masculina decretou, e o olhar de Hinata observou a figura dele se aproximando e ficando cada vez mais próxima, mais séria, mais próxima, mais próxima.

Claro que era sábado. E ele não trabalhava sábado. Nem ela. Poderiam estar dormindo ainda, não fosse pela confusão que ela fez. Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando engolir um sorriso.

– Desculpa? – Apesar da água quente descendo por seu corpo, ela tremeu.

– Não. – Ele se aproximou, os olhos perolados cintilando. – Vamos ter que fazer alguma coisa sobre isso.

– Ah... – Ela expirou quando ele entrou debaixo do chuveiro também e colocou a mão na nuca dela, os dedos se entrelaçando no cabelo, e puxou para baixo, expondo o pescoço feminino. – Neji... – suspirou o nome dele baixinho – Sua roupa... Vai molhar.

– Não ligo. – Ele disse e inclinou-se para morder a pele alva da mulher com mais força que o necessário. Hinata agarrou a gola molhada da blusa dele, apertando-a entre os dedos finos, um suspiro baixo escapando por seus lábios entreabertos. A boca de Neji descia pela linha de seu maxilar, beijando sua clavícula, apreciando o vale entre seus seios.

Então de repente ele não estava mais lá.

Hinata piscou devagar, o frio lhe abraçando. Neji tinha desligado o chuveiro e estava retirando cada pedacinho encharcado de roupa que grudava em sua pele alva. A moça não pôde fazer nada além de observar os tecidos deslizarem por onde suas mãos queriam estar, e depois, quando tudo já estava no chão, grudar-se no corpo masculino, a boca procurando a dele com sofreguidão.

A Hyuuga nunca iria se acostumar com o fato de Neji conseguir acendê-la tão facilmente. Um roçar de dedos, uma palavra… Um beijo. Seu baixo ventre queimava e suas pernas fraquejavam naquele momento só de sentir a língua dele na sua; as mãos dele que estavam em sua cintura e em seu cabelo, apertando; a pele dele sempre quente sob seus dedos, que se agarravam à nuca do homem, arranhavam as costas masculinas enquanto tentavam puxá-lo mais para si, mesmo que soubesse que era impossível guiar Neji. Ele sempre estava no comando. Sua coxa desnuda roçou a ereção do outro, e ela abriu os olhos quando Neji quebrou o beijo e a encarou, luxúria transbordando por todos os poros. Ele escorregou o olhar pelos cabelos revoltos de Hinata; passou pelos olhos suplicantes; pela boca inchada, entreaberta e convidativa; pelo pescoço vermelho, um brinde oferecido pelos lábios e dentes de Neji; pelos seios que imploravam por atenção, tão grandes, redondos e sensíveis; a barriga lisinha, que gostava tanto de morder; as coxas grossas, torneadas, brancas, Neji as venerava. Mas sua atenção focou-se na região central daquelas pernas – a boceta de Hinata o deixava louco, seu pau latejava só de pensar.

– Volte para a cama – Ele ordenou, a voz baixa e autoritária. Conseguiu ver o corpo de Hinata tremular antes de ela se virar-se para um suporte preso à parede, procurando algo para se cobrir – Sem toalha, hime.

– Sim, Comandante – Ela disse, e a voz não conseguia esconder sua ansiedade e excitação. Suas bochechas queimavam quando ela sentou-se na ponta do colchão, mas não tanto quanto o resto de seu corpo ardia sob o olhar de Neji.

– Deite-se – Ele instruiu, e, quando ela obedeceu, Neji beijou-lhe os pés, bem devagar. Subiu-lhe pernas acima com roçares de lábios, pequenos apertões, mordidas, lambidas. Ouvia Hinata arfar e gemer baixo a cada movimento, a cada respiração pesada que ele emitia. Ele parou quando alcançou a feminilidade dela. Ali, com o rosto entre as pernas dela, olhou para cima. Hinata estava de olhos fechados e uma expressão que só poderia definir como prazerosamente torturada. Apertava os lençóis com força, os nós dos dedos brancos.

– Hime – Ele chamou, assoprando levemente os grandes lábios da moça. Ele pôde sentir a pele dela arrepiar-se em resposta.

– Hmm? – Ela gemeu em resposta. Não confiava na firmeza da sua voz ou na lógica de seu raciocínio; Neji havia lhe tirado de qualquer estabilidade quando entrara naquele chuveiro junto com ela.

– Abra os olhos. Quero que você olhe para mim.

Hinata retesou as costas, nervosa. Meu Deus, aquele homem certamente a deixava fora de si, mas aquilo era absurdo. Era tão constrangedor. Hinata tinha certeza de que não conseguiria encará-lo enquanto faziam coisas tão… pervertidas. Ela balançou a cabeça, negando.

– Não? – Ele disse, e lambeu levemente a pele que já lhe estava ao alcance. Recolheu-se, porém, logo após esse breve toque; e Hinata sentiu, frustrada, o colchão movimentar-se e o frio aproximar-se novamente quando ele afastou-se dela. – Que pena… Eu estava louco pra chupar você.

A moça sentiu todo seu corpo aquecer com aquelas poucas palavras; tinha certeza que estava a ponto de explodir de tanto tesão. Respirou fundo para então abrir os olhos e perceber Neji parado de frente à cama, os olhos fixos nela, a mão fazendo movimentos de vai-e-vem no próprio pênis.

Caralho, ela pensou, fechando os olhos novamente, respirando com dificuldade. Então abriu os olhos novamente, e, devagar, chamou, baixinho: – Neji… – Ele sorriu para ela, um sorriso raro. Lascivo. Gostava de como Hinata falava quando estava excitada, o modo com que ela ficava dividida entre pudor e prazer. No momento ela tinha olhos que imploravam, mas tanto ele quanto ela sabiam que não bastava que ela chamasse seu nome para fazê-lo voltar. Ela suspirou baixinho, e tentou: – Por favor, voc-cê…

– Eu…? – Ele provocou, subindo na cama por cima dela, mas sem tocá-la. Hinata estremeceu quando sentiu os fios de cabelo ainda molhados de Neji roçando-lhe a pele.

– P-por favor, m-me chupa. – Ela conseguiu dizer, muito baixo, muito rápido. Mas não importava. Pouca coisa importava, na realidade, porque assim que terminou de pronunciar as poucas sílabas, sentiu o calor da boca de Neji sobre si. A língua experiente fez uma pequena volta antes de ir direto ao ponto do prazer e Hinata achou que iria enlouquecer quando sentiu-lhe lamber o clitóris. Então Neji levantou o olhar, diretamente para o dela, e Hinata sentiu que seu rosto estava muito, muito vermelho. Não conseguia, porém, quebrar o contato. Neji sorriu novamente – quem diria, logo ele, de poucos sorrisos –, cheio de malícia, deliciado com a visão. E então, ainda trabalhando com a língua, introduziu um dedo na cavidade da moça.

Hinata podia jurar que o mundo girou mais rápido. Ela gemeu alto, as mãos procurando de forma automática os cabelos de Neji. Puxou. E arfou. Ele introduziu mais um dedo e ela arquejou, perdida entre as sensações do vai-e-vem e as que a língua do homem causavam em si.

– N-Neji… Por favor – Ela suplicou, apoiando os pés nos ombros dele, segurando os fios castanhos com força. Não demorou até que atingisse o ápice, os longos dedos de Neji dentro de si, e for, e dentro de novo. Gemeu longamente, como não poderia deixar de ser, e afundou a cabeça com força no travesseiro. Estava tonta de prazer.

Neji, porém, não estava satisfeito. Subiu pela barriga da moça, lambendo, mordendo. Hinata tinha um gosto maravilhoso. Ele sentia sua ereção pulsar de uma forma quase dolorida enquanto percorria o corpo dela. Alcançou os seios, abocanhando o direito com vontade enquanto provocava o mamilo esquerdo com as pontas dos dedos. Eram movimentos circulares que giravam todos os sentidos da Hyuuga. Ela suspirou baixinho o nome dele, ainda não recuperada do orgasmo, ainda arrepiada até o último pelo de seu corpo. Neji era tão gostoso. Ele sabia exatamente onde e como tocar. Fechou os olhos com força, cravando as unhas nos ombros muito pálidos dele. Teve de morder os lábios para não implorar… de novo.

– Hinata – Ela ouviu a voz baixa de Neji em seu ouvido. Ele mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha e então afastou-se para encará-la. O rosto feminino estava nublado de luxúria, corado, sensual. Entregue. Como toda ela. Hinata subiu os joelhos, firmando os pés no colchão.

– Hmm?

Ele a penetrou de uma vez. Hinata o encarou, a boca aberta, as bochechas vermelhas. Ver o prazer estampado no rosto de Neji a excitava de formas inexplicáveis. Quase tanto quanto sentí-lo inteiro dentro de si… Ela ergueu o rosto apenas o suficiente para beijá-lo, mordendo o lábio inferior dele com força. E foi quando ele começou com as estocadas.

Neji nunca era gentil. Nunca era devagar. Nunca era delicado. E ela adorava aquilo, teve que admitir, quando ele quebrou o beijo para erguer-se sobre si, metendo cada vez mais rápido, levando uma das mãos até o pescoço dela e apertando. A respiração dele era brusca e ruidosa, e os quadris dela moviam-se de encontro dele num ritmo alucinante.

– Pede – Ele ordenou quando leu o desejo nos olhos dela. Ele enlouquecia quando a ouvia implorar coisas a ele, só a ele. Estocou com força, e ela fechou os olhos, apertando a mão que lhe segurava o pescoço. As mãos dela arranhavam-lhe por toda parte – pelo abdomem, cintura, costas, apertando-lhe a bunda.

– Ah, Neji… – Ela gemeu baixinho, inspirando com dificuldade. Ela ficava incontrolável quando transavam. O dedo polegar de Neji forçou seu queixo para cima, e ela abriu os olhos para encará-lo. –...me bate.

Ele lhe deu um tapa no rosto; com força o suficiente para doer, mas apenas o suficiente para ser prazeroso. Hinata abriu mais a boca, se contorcendo, gemendo. Ele ainda ficava surpreso com aquela preferência dela – quase hesitou da primeira vez que ela lhe pedira aquilo, tão espontânea.

– Safada – Ele suspirou perto da boca dela, que contorceu-se num sorriso que, sim, era safado. Hinata conseguiria fazer-lhe gozar só com aquele sorriso. Hinata empurrou-lhe, tirando-lhe de si. Ele a encarou, e o sorriso havia morrido.

– Deita – Foi a vez dela de instruir. Ele obedeceu e as mãos dela correram pelas pernas torneadas dele, leves, alcançando o pau dele. Estava quente, estava úmido. Ela sentou-se sobre os próprios calcanhares e colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha antes de começar os movimentos ritmados para cima e para baixo… e abaixar-se para lamber toda a extensão do pênis dele, de cima para baixo, e depois de baixo para cima, colocando-o todo na boca em seguida. Seu corpo se arrepiou quando ouviu o gemido baixo de Neji. Era tão bom. Ela brincou com vontade, usando as mãos, usando a língua, usando a boca. Brincou até as mãos dele segurarem os cabelos dela com firmeza e forçarem-na para longe.

– Chega – Ele disse e ela escalou devagar até que estivesse sobre ele, os mamilos roçando os dele, o rosto rente ao masculino. Ela se encaixou entre as pernas do homem, roçando provocativamente suas intimidades. Rebolou devagar, mantendo o contato ainda superficial. – Pelo amor de Deus, Hinata – Ele reclamou em clara agonia, agarrando-a pela cintura e forçando-a sobre ele, estando sobre ela mais uma vez.

Hinata espalmou as mãos sobre o peitoral de Neji, apreciando tê-lo dentro de si mais uma vez. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado antes de começar a rebolar de uma forma torturantemente lenta. E acelerando. E acelerando. Neji abocanhou-lhe o seio mais uma vez, sugando com violência, e ela gemeu. Ele lambeu o vale entre seus seios e ela cavalgou mais rápido, mais intenso. Retesou o corpo quando sentiu um tapa ser desferido em sua bunda. Iria ficar marcada com certeza…

Encarou a Neji. Muito embora ele gostasse de dominar, quando ela estava por cima, ele ficava entregue a ela. Ao prazer que ela proporcionava. Ficava vulnerável. E aquilo, claro, a deixava excitada. Ela já podia sentir as ondas do segundo orgasmo se aproximando enquanto subia e descia sobre ele, murmurando coisas desconexas, ouvindo os seus gemidos misturarem-se aos dele. Ele desferiu outro tapa e ela aumentou o ritmo, alucinada, tendo Neji sob si subindo e descendo também, indo fundo. Céus, ela não aguentava mais. O segundo ápice daquela manhã a alcançou, e a Neji também, que derramou-se dentro dela quando sentiu as paredes dela apertando-se ao redor dele. Hinata era tão gostosa.

Gozou chamando o nome dela. Dizendo coisas deliciosamente sujas. Apertando cada pedacinho de pele que conseguia alcançar.

Hinata saiu de cima dele, aninhando-se ao peitoral masculino, respirando com dificuldade.

– Você não vai dormir, hime. – Ele disse quando afinal as respirações se regularam e ela parecia a ponto de adormecer. Ela o encarou de uma forma sonolenta e mole, e ele contorceu-se para morder-lhe o lábio. – Seu castigo está apenas começando...

Porque era sábado. Era manhã. E eram eles.


End file.
